Shinobi Sister
by Foxya15
Summary: Harry has a twin sister that everuyone seem to forgot about after sheeft.  She never lost contact with Harry but never returned until now.  She returns to help her brother defeat their greatest enemy Volderment.  Read as you see how the events unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto! I only own my very one character! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

It had been a long time since I last saw my brother. We were once staying with the Dursleys before I went off. I got sick and tired of the way they would treat us. I tried to convince Harry to come with me but he refused to go. So I left with a promise to come back when we were only five. I had gone off the Shinobi lands that were hidden from everyone. I could never really figure out how I managed to get there since I got lost when I escaped from that hell hole.

All I know is that I found a ninja that went by the name of Itachi. He was the one who found me curled up in a ball of my own sweat and blood on the forest floor crying. I was just attacked by a rouge ninja who thought it was fun to amuse himself by playing a little game with me. I tried to protect myself but my little five year old body at the time was hopeless. I was on the verge of going unconscious when Itachi picked me up and carried me away. This was before he betrayed the village and killed his clan. When he was a fun loving big brother to me and Sasuke that is when Sasuke was able to come out and play with us.

I doubt Sasuke even remember the girl he once called his little sister. Even then I never forgot about my twin brother Harry. That's right I am the girl who lived and was forgotten by the wizarding world. Since I left at such a young age they thought I had passed away. They only saw Harry as the boy who lived. I survived without a scar to show for it but that doesn't mean it didn't have any effect on me. I am now immune to the killing curse whereas Harry just has the scar. I even look a lot like Harry and yet I don't. Harry has mom's hazel eyes and dad's black hair with a nice tan. I had inherited a look that was far in the family's line.

My hair is a beautiful silky long black curlie hair with natural electric green highlights and a hint of red on my side bangs only in the front. My eyes are the mixture of blue green that went well my almost perfectly tanned body. I got a curvy body and filled out in all the right places. I am completely flawless and it is believed that it runs in the family because one of the members in our family was a veela. So one can only imagine how many fan boys I had grown to get. Even when I was only a little girl I had that effect on males. I knew about my heritage because it was one of the few things I remember our parents talking about when we were still a baby.

Anyways that was how I ended up here in Kohna. I just gave you the short version and not the log version because well that is a whole another itself. I am just going to start at how I finally get to see my twin again after years of being gone. Don't get me wrong I do visit when I can and always contacted my brother. I never want to disappear from his life especially we are all that we have left of our family. Each of us had added some more people to our family but still family none the less. I still can't believe that I was forgotten by everyone but my brother. Even the Dursleys forgotten about me, but then again they would have just as easily forgotten about my brother if he had left with me then.

The reason why I am now announced back into the wizarding world is because Voldermort is back. That means I have to come back and help my brother put an end to this all. Harry knows I am coming this summer and knows I am staying for good. He is going to help tutor me in magic so I can get a hang of it. Yes I never went to Hogwarts in fact I never even received my letter like my brother had. I was alright with it though because it would have conflicted with my missions that I have back at home. So I'm coming back after Harry's fifth year there. He told me he never told his friends about me even though I know everything about them from Harry.

One thing I was grateful for is Harry's and mine connection that we had developed for being twins. Since we are magical twins we know what each other know and feelings. I always knew when Harry was in trouble because I felt it. I ask him about it and see if he could handle it if not I would arrive to help him. He had plenty of close calls and one time I had to come. It was at the end of the Triwizard tournament when Voldermort came back. I arrived trying to help my brother and ended up being in the same postion as my dear brother.

They had caught me off guard that is all because if I wasn't they all would have been dead and Voldermort would not be alive even now. I had arrived just in time to see my brother tied up to a tomb stone before they got me too. I couldn't even see who had grabbed me since it happened so fast. They had tied me up next to Harry and we just looked at each other trying not to give anything away.

(This is going to be the conversation Harry and Alexis which I forgot to tell you her name so I apologize for that mistake. Oh they are using telepathy. Oh Harry has a totally different attitude when he is with his sister. His personality is will be the same but it mostly will not sorry I forgot to mention this earlier.)

'_Good thing I have my cloak on. They are probably trying to figure out who I am. It's sad though that they forgot little old me. They got lucky that I came when you were in trouble or else they would have been in deep shit.' _

'_Yeah that is true. It is sad I was waiting for someone at least anyone to remember that I have a twin. Oh Alexis it looks like they thought you are going to be an offering to Voldermort. Wormtail seems to be the only one who remembers you. What are you going to do after this?'_

'_Simple I am going back to my home and you go back to school. I will see you in the summer and you can help me with my magic. Maybe we could go to Ollivanders to get my wand from there before any of your friends see me.'_

'_What a bloody brilliant idea sis! They will get one hell of a surprise when they meet you! I still can't get over the fact they forgot about you. I wonder how much longer till they revive him so we could get out of here. We already know that he won't come out for a while.'_

'_Yeah that is true. Here comes Wormtail with a knife. I am going to guess that they need our blood to bring him back. Oh well It's not like it going to make any difference because he won't gain our knowledge from that way. They have no clue as to how to do it.'_

True to my words the ugly little pathetic of a human being who goes by the name Wormtail comes walking up to us. I couldn't help but chuckle lowly at him making him jump and look at me. All of the death eaters tightened their grip on their wands as they watched. I smirked to myself knowing how easy it is for me to get out of this and kill every single one of these pathetic humans. Even though I am human myself but the difference is I have a demon sealed inside of me unknown to my twin. I am planning on telling him soon but now is not the time. That is another story for another time too.

I know I am giving some loopholes right now but all will be explained shortly. Anyway they couldn't see me let alone my gender. For when I had arrived I was still wearing my traveling cloak with the hood still up. Only my brother knows my gender and Voldermort since I helped kill him when we were only babies. So to them I sounded inhuman for my chuckle was hollow sounding and echoed throughout the cemetery. I decided to have some fun and let out an inhuman snarl that made Wormtail look like he shit himself.

He went to Harry and slit his arm first and filled the goblet that was in his hand before going to me. I managed to put on a genjustu and snarled at him with an animalistic facial structure. Wormail let out a yelp and came close to falling on the ground to back away. I could hear Harry snickering in my head. I sent him a raspberry laughing before I heard him full blown out laughing in my head. It took all of our control to keep from bursting out laughing. I forgot to mention that during my visits I decided to train my brother in my ways.

Wormtail finally slit my arm and added my blood to the goblet. The demon inside of me made sure I didn't heal right away and that some of his blood didn't get into it at the moment. Once Wormtail was completely satisfied with the amount of blood he took from me did I heal right away and my demons bood mixed with my own. Wormtail scurried away from me as fast as he could and poured our blood into the cauldron.

(I am sorry it is not as detailed as you like I just don't feel like describing this scene when everyone knows it so well. I am going to end it here and just let you know when Alexis leave. She left as soon as he was revived knowing her brother would survive and go straight back to Hogwarts with Cedric in tow.)

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Remember this is the prologue. If you have any questions about the story I will do my best to get back with you!


	2. author note :

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that this is another author's update but I want to let you guys know that I been having some serious writers block for a while now. I want it gone by now and I was hoping you guys might be able to help me out with that. All I am asking for is to give me some ideas where to go on and what you guys might want to happen. Maybe by doing this I will be able to break free of my writers block and continue on!

Thank you,

Foxya J


End file.
